The Royal Romance - Liam's Story
by Prone To Obsession
Summary: So, this is the companion to my other Choices fic, Riley's Story. I just thought it would be fun to get the whole story from the Prince's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for your bachelor party, Jet-Liam."

"It's fine, really, Bruce Leo. I know how important this race is for you."

"I promise, I'll make it up to you."

"I'm sure you will. Hey, I'd better get going; the guys are probably already waiting for me at the bar. Give my best to Katie."

"Will do. Go cause some trouble for me, okay little bro?"

"I'll try. Love you, big brother."

I hung up with Leo and tucked my phone in my pocket. I was sitting in my hotel room in New York, about to start the last night of my free life. I was supposed to meet my friends at a dive bar that Drake had found, but I wanted a few minutes with the one person that was missing from this weekend trip. Now that I was finished with our video call, I knew I had to book it to the bar, or else Maxwell would probably show up and carry me there himself.

As I walked into the dimly lit gastropub, I heard my friends before I saw them. Tariq was sputtering about wine. Drake saw me first, and I heard him ordering burgers and whiskey for the table. Each of my three friends had been in charge of planning a night out while we were in New York City, and tonight was Drake's choice. I wasn't surprised that tonight was looking to be the most casual leg of the journey.

"Sorry I'm late," I said as I slid into the booth next to Drake. I looked up at the waitress and smiled. "Thank you for your patience, Miss..." I waited for her name, but it took her a while to realize what I was doing.

"Riley!" she finally yelped, which made me chuckle. I was a little pleased that I had seemed to cause her to blush; she was undeniably an attractive woman. Long, wavy brown hair and large, hazel eyes. Full pink lips set against porcelain skin.

"Charmed to make your acquaintance, Riley," I told her, and once again it seemed like she needed a few seconds to compose herself before answering.

"The pleasure's all mine," she said at last, and then quickly left to put our order in.

"Were you _flirting_ with the waitress?" Tariq asked, his voice a mixture of humor and horror.

"I was being _polite_ to the waitress."

"Mmhmm," Maxwell hummed, not convinced.

"Oh, shut up," I told him, but I glanced over at Riley, and blushed when I caught her eye.

Our food and drinks came quickly, and we guzzled them down with fervor. As we ate, we swapped stories and recalled inside jokes...all the same stuff we had been doing for the past three days. Which was fun, but I couldn't help letting my attention wander a few times during the meal. Each time, my eyes were drawn to the waitress, who was always moving – bussing tables or sweeping the floors.

"Dude, just go talk to her," Maxwell said as he caught me looking at Riley for probably the twentieth time.

"Oh and say what?" Drake countered, "'Nice to meet you, I'm the crown prince of Cordonia, and this is my bachelor party'?"

The whole table erupted in laughter at that, and I ducked my head, hoping she hadn't heard. "You know very well I can't do that," I said. I wasn't sure if I was talking to Drake or Maxwell; while it was certainly forbidden to reveal my identity to a beautiful stranger, it seemed just as impossible for me to simply go and strike up a casual conversation with her.

I shook my head. "What are we doing next?" Our check had arrived, and I realized that we were the last patrons at the bar. Riley was the only employee around, and we were probably keeping her from heading home. "We should probably get going."

Drake shrugged. "What do you feel like doing?"

Before I could answer, Maxwell said, "We should go clubbing!"

Drake looked at me for confirmation and I smiled and shrugged. "Sure, but do any of you know of a good club?" They all looked helpless.

I looked toward Riley, and an idea hit me. "I'll figure it out," I said. "Come on." We all got up from the table, and the three guys headed towards the door. "Hang on just a second."

She was busy wiping down a table, with her back turned to me. I tapped her on the shoulder, and she jumped a little. I gave her my most disarming smile. "I think we're about ready to head out. I just wanted to thank you...and apologize." She raised one eyebrow, like she wasn't sure why I would be apologizing. I clarified, "I know we kept you late, and my friends can be...demanding."

She looked behind me to the guys, who were watching us from the doorway. "Nothing I couldn't handle," she said with a slight shake of her head.

I nodded and grinned. "I got the feeling you could take care of yourself. But, if you don't have any plans tonight, maybe I can make it up to you by buying you a drink? We're about to go to a club."

She hesitated, and I wondered if I had overstepped. But it was only a brief pause, and then she cocked her head to the side and asked me which one.

"We were hoping you might have some advice about that. We're not from around here."

"You don't say?" she said, and I realized the accents probably gave us away. Well, to me she was the one with the American accent. But to her, I probably sounded a little foreign. She considered my question for a while, and finally said, "I'd recommend forgetting the club."

My eyebrows shot up. "Really?" What did she mean by that?

"Yeah. There's this gorgeous secret cove by the beach I can show you all. It'd be a nice way to wind down the evening, and take in the Manhattan skyline."

My face slowly resolved into a large smile. "You know," I said, "That sounds perfect. To be honest, I'm a little tired of the usual bachelor party antics. Lead the way!"

She told me she'd meet us out front, so I gathered the guys and we waited on the curb by our limo. "What's going on?" Tariq insisted, not happy on being out of the loop.

"Just be patient," I said. "I've got a surprise for you guys."

"Hey, who's throwing who the bachelor party here?" Maxwell asked, punching me lightly on the shoulder.

"You guys have done so much for me this weekend, I've got to do _something_ for you." Drake eyed me, knowing as well as I did that I wasn't doing any of this for them. But, he didn't say anything, and pretty soon after that, Riley came bouncing out of the building towards us.

I smiled as I saw her walking up, but then noticed her stop suddenly, her face a little worried, or unsure, maybe. She was looking at all of us, and I suddenly realized, I hadn't even introduced myself to her before inviting her to join us. _Idiot_, I thought harshly, though I didn't let my smile fade, as Riley was looking right at me. Instead, I took her hand and led her a few steps forwards, so I could introduce her to everyone.

"May I introduce Drake, Tariq, and Maxwell. And I'm Liam."

"Riley," she said, re-introducing herself to me and holding out a hand.

"Yes," I smiled, "I remember." I'm sure she was expecting a handshake, but I decided to take her hand and place a soft kiss on the back of it. Under the streetlights, I could see a hint of a blush creep up on her cheeks.

Just then, probably to torment me more than anything else, the guys decided to comment on Riley's new outfit. Granted, it was a big improvement from the oversized waitress uniform she had been wearing all night. She wore a dark purple blouse with a leather moto-jacket, and form-fitting dark denim jeans that showed off her curvaceous figure.

I scolded Maxwell, and by extension, all the guys, for their crude comments, and we headed into the limo. I was grateful Riley hadn't decided to abandon us yet, despite Drake's grumbling and sour face.

When we reached the beach, the guys took off running, and I could immediately see how excited they were. Riley and I stood on the border of the sand and the pavement, watching my friends for a few minutes. "Thank you," I said after a long moment of silence. "For bringing us here. I can tell the guys are enjoying themselves already."

She smiled up at me, She was so small – maybe 5'4" at the _most_ – but the way she radiated confidence made her feel larger than life. "I bet you're used to putting everyone else first," she said, looking at me like she was trying to see into my soul.

"And why would you say that?" I wondered if she _did _recognize me after all.

She shrugged. "I can tell. I'm good at reading people." We had been standing shoulder-to-shoulder (so-to-speak, since my shoulder was a good foot higher than hers), but now she turned her whole body towards me. I did the same, so we were face to face (again, so-to-speak). "Now," she said, "Forget about your friends. What about you? Do you like it here?"

I smiled and nodded. "I love it."

"It's my secret spot, so I'm really trusting you."

I narrowed my eyes, and looked at her intently. It was partly just a force of habit; a good ruler must be trustworthy above all else, as my father always said. But, despite her slightly teasing tone, I desperately wanted her to trust me, for reasons I couldn't quite identify. "I'll do my best to be worthy of your trust," I said. Then, trying to shake off the levity, I smiled again. "There's only one problem. How am I supposed to buy you that drink?"

"Champagne in the limo wasn't enough?"

"Doesn't count, I didn't buy that."

She gave a look that I could tell was only mock solemnity, then broke out into a huge grin. "You'll figure something out. Or else, you'll just have to keep owing me."

That didn't sound so bad. "Fair enough." I sighed and put my hands in my pockets, turning to look out at the beach again. "So, what should we do?"

Riley pointed to a spot a few yards away. It was a cliff that jutted out over the water, and the climb up it looked steep. "We should climb up the cliff," she said.

"Way up there?"

"Try to keep up!" she shouted, taking off for the cliff before I could respond. I laughed, and by the time I started running, she was nearly there. She ended up giving me a hand to help me over the ledge, and we stood panting for a minute, trying to catch our breath in the cold night air.

"What do you think?" She asked me at last. She indicated the view. I expressed my appreciation, and we both stood watching the bright lights of Manhattan for a while. I noticed Riley shiver, and suggested we head back to the beach. Drake had started a bonfire, so we would be able to warm up.

Once there, we continued talking for a while. Riley asked about my trip, and I told her about how I had always wanted to see the Statue of Liberty. Without realizing it, I suddenly let slip that this was _my _bachelor party, something I doubt she had realized, since her face was suddenly both confused and upset.

"Wait a minute," she said, holding her hands up. "This is _your_ bachelor party? You're pretty flirty for an engaged guy. I don't think your fiancee would be too happy about that."

I winced a little at the word fiancee. I had express orders from my bodyguard, Bastien. I was _not_ allowed to let anyone know who I was while we were in New York. It was the only way I could get him to agree to let me go out unescorted. But, if I didn't say _something_ and quick, Riley would end this night thinking I was a cheating dirtbag. I tried to keep the details to a minimum. "That's the funny thing," I told her, "I actually don't know who I'm going to marry yet. Only that I'll have to pick my fiancee by the end of the year."

That answer clearly wasn't going to cut it. So, I took a deep breath, and told her the truth. "I'm the Crown Prince of Cordonia."

Now, I had been through this situation before. When someone meets me, and then finds out I'm a Prince, there are a limited number of reactions. When it's a woman, that reaction is usually either giggly and filled with Disney references, or it's an immediate barrage of questions about what famous people I know. So I was pleasantly surprised when Riley continued our conversation as if nothing had changed. Well, nothing except that she seemed to feel better about being out with a guy during his bachelor party. I asked Riley about her hopes and dreams – cheesy, I know, but I was curious! She was so different from anyone I had met in court; I wanted to understand what made her tick.

Eventually, we talked our way back around to my trip and the fact that I was leaving the next day. "Tomorrow," I said, "It's back to Cordonia for the start of the social season."

"But it's not tomorrow yet..." Riley said, trailing off in a way that made it evident her mind was spinning.

"What are you suggesting?" I asked.

"You said you wanted to see the Statue of Liberty. Let's do it! I know a place where we can catch a boat tour. Best view in town."

I had to laugh at her excitement. "Right now? But it's way past midnight! Won't all the tours be closed?"

Her smile faltered a little. "Oh, right," she said. "I forgot how late it's gotten." But in a moment, the smile was back and bigger than ever. "In that case, you're lucky I can call in a favor!"

About half an hour later, Riley and I were alone on a dock, waiting for, as she put it, "A magical boat I've summoned just for you."

"Now," Riley said, turning to look at me intently. "I'm dying to know why you're so eager to see the Statue of Liberty."

Remembering how she had said she was good at reading people, I challenged her to guess the answer. She thought hard for a minute, and then said, "She symbolizes freedom."

I nodded, unable to hide my wonder. "Freedom is something I've always wanted. But I've always known that my role would require me to give up much of what I desire." My smile faded. I couldn't help thinking of how I would never see Riley again after tonight.

"You're the prince," Riley asked, "Can't you do what you want, at least some of the time?"

I recited the words I had heard over and over again throughout my childhood, and especially my adolescence. "As a member of the royal family, my actions reflect on my house and all of Cordonia. It's something I'm never allowed to forget..." Something inside me stirred as I looked at Riley. "No matter how badly I might want to," I finished quietly. I realized that what I wanted was to kiss this beautiful, adventurous woman who I could never keep in my life. I looked away quickly before I gave in to that desire. It wouldn't be fair to her; it would be like leading her on.

Thankfully, our boat arrived, dissolving the tension. When I looked back at Riley, it was with joy and awe. "Part of me didn't think you'd pull this off," I admitted.

She acted insulted for about half a second before admitting she didn't think she would be able to pull it off, either. "Luck seems to be on our side tonight," she said.

"It's starting to feel like this moment was meant to be."

"And to think, someone else could have taken your table." When she smiled, her tongue peeked slightly from between her teeth, making me think again about kissing her.

"That would've been very unfortunate for me. The more I learn about you, Riley, the more I want to know." I took her hand. "Why are you doing this for me?"

She took a long time to answer, and I could see her mind racing. Finally, she said simply, "I love a good adventure. And this is going to be an amazing story to tell my friends about."

I didn't believe her for a second. Yes, I believed she loved a good adventure. But I knew I had seen something more in her eyes as she searched for an answer. "To be honest," I said at last, "No one's ever done anything like this for me before." She clearly didn't believe me, so I elaborated. "No one's ever seen me as just...me. No one's ever listened to me the way you do. No one's ever come up with a spur-of-the-moment plan to make my dreams come true."

I felt a small pang of guilt as Riley stepped nearer to me, obviously drawn in by my words. I knew I should be keeping this casual between us. But the truth was just spilling out faster than my brain could stop it. "What else do you dream about?" she whispered.

In spite of myself, I answered, and I heard how low and intense my voice was. "Finding someone. Someone who can be the queen Cordonia needs."

"And someone you fall in love with, right?"

I felt a pang in my stomach as I stared at Riley's beautiful face and wide, innocent eyes. "That's never been part of the criteria that the Cordonian Council uses."

I broke my gaze with Riley as we heard the engines of the boat cut out. We turned to the bow of the ship and looked out to see, parting magically from the mist, the giant form of the Statue of Liberty. I basked in it for a long while, thinking about everyone who had ever come to this land, seeing that view and dreaming of freedom and happiness. Could I ever dare to have that kind of life? Would I have been so brave as to leave everything I know, just for a chance at a better life?

"So? What do you think?" Riley whispered after a long while.

"Magnificent," I whispered back, then shook my head and cleared my throat. It was silly to whisper, as if this were a magical moment that might shatter if we were too noisy. When I spoke again, my voice was casual. "I've heard that art has meaning because of what it makes the viewer _feel_. Whether it's ink splatters on a canvas or the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel, it only matters if it moves you."

"And?"

"And right now, looking at this view with you, I feel like anything is possible." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Thank you for this moment, Riley. This feeling...this means more to me than you could ever know."

"Liam..." her voice was raspy, and she stepped towards me again I willed myself not to reach out and touch her – grab her, draw her near.

"I want you to know," I said instead, "That I admire you. Your adventurous spirit. The way you follow your heart."

"You can live that way too."

"If only. My whole life I've prepared myself to do what's best for Cordonia."

"Well, we're not in Cordonia now."

I looked in Riley's eyes and saw a mirror of my own desire. I drew her close, putting one hand around her waist, and waited to see her reaction. She stood on tiptoe and reached up, pulling me down into a deep kiss. I was pleasantly surprised, and deepened the kiss further, pulling away after a long moment to rest my forehead against hers.

"You're full of surprises, aren't you?" I asked with a smile.

"I try."

"I'm glad to have met you, Riley. I'll never forget this night."

As I walked Riley to her apartment later that night, and then headed back to my hotel to prepare for my trip home, I knew how true those words would be. I could never forget Riley. But, I was praying that, somehow, I _would_ forget her. I didn't want to be haunted the rest of my life with this perfect night and the promise of all that might have come after it, if only I had been brave enough to fight for the things I wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

The jet back to Cordonia was quiet. Maxwell and Drake had dragged their feet, so it was just me and Tariq on the plane back, while the others would take a later flight. Tariq quickly got out his ear plugs and eye mask, falling asleep on one of the private jet's we couches. I was too riled up to sleep, even though it had been such a late night. Or, maybe I was too Riley-ed up, I laughed to myself, a little sadly.

Last night had been the highlight of the trip – maybe even the highlight of the year, if I was being completely honest with myself. I still felt a little dumb struck that Riley had called in a number of favors just to get me a glimpse of the Statue of Liberty. As I thought about the upcoming social season, I wondered if any of my potential matches would take the time to get to know me, let alone do something so thoughtful. I realized that if I wasn't careful, I could easily let Riley be the measuring stick against with all my suitors were held. I wondered what my father with think if he knew that, and quickly vowed not to mention Riley to him or anyone else. Our one night together would be mine alone to treasure.

As soon as I reached home, I was summoned to my father's office. "I hope you had fun," he said with a soft smile.

"I did," I assured him.

"Good, because now it's time to get serious."

I stifled a sigh. "Yes, I know."

He reviewed with me the itinerary for the night's masquerade ball. Opening address, a receiving line for me and the suitors, followed by drinks and appetizers, and of course dancing. A closing address by my father, and then we were done. With that out of the way, good King Constantine reviewed with me the most important things to watch for in the suitors.

"You must be careful to watch their behavior when they think you can't see them," he warned me. "It's easy to act the part of a queen when in front of your potential husband, but how does she treat others when you're not around? You should use your friends to gather as much information about the suitors as possible."

I nodded, only really half-listening. I did care about choosing a proper wife, really. It's just, this wasn't the first time that my father had given me this speech. His next words, though, did surprise me.

"Lady Madeleine won't be in attendance tonight, but she will be vying for the crown. Your mother and I both feel like she's the obvious choice."

I balked a little. "Leo's ex-fiancee?"

"The one and only. There's a reason Leo chose her, after all."

I nodded without a word, then excused myself to dress for the ball. I had no doubt Leo's only reason for choosing Madeleine was my father and Regina's insistence. All they could see was her cultured upbringing and status, not her cold personality or ruthlessness. I wasn't convinced she would be a good queen, but I knew for sure she would be a terrible wife. Riley on the other hand...

I shook my head as I tied my bow-tie. I had to stop thinking about her. I promised myself I would focus on my real life, rather than on some fantasy of what might have been.

After I was dressed, I spent a few hours just killing time. Drake stopped by, briefly, and seemed in a sour mood. Not that that should have surprised me, but perhaps it stood out because he had been in such good spirits during our trip. He assured me, despite his reservations, that he would be in attendance at the ball that night. He seemed a little quieter than usual, and I wondered if it was just his mood or if something else was on his mind. He didn't give me a chance to ask, though, because he quickly excused himself and disappeared into his own room.

Maxwell showed up next, wishing me luck on the "wife-hunt," as he put it.

"Thanks," I said without enthusiasm.

Maxwell, as ever, wasn't going to stand for my bad mood, and did his best to cheer me up. It was just unfortunate that he decided to ask me about the very topic I had just sworn off. "Hey," he said, "How was the rest of your night last night? I never got a chance to ask you about the waitress...Riley, right?" His eyes glimmered with mischief as he said it.

"Right…" I said slowly. "What can I say? She was nice."

"Just nice? Come on Liam, you can do better than that!" He jabbed my side with his elbow and gave an exaggerated wink. In spite of myself, I smiled.

"Okay, she was amazing," I said. "Beautiful, kind, smart…" I sighed deeply, and my smile faded. "And I'll never see her again. So I don't really want to talk about her anymore. I hope you understand."

Maxwell's grin had softened, but not disappeared. "Would it make you feel better to talk about the hoard of gorgeous ladies coming to meet you tonight? I've got a good feeling you're going to see the woman of your dreams in that ballroom."

I rolled my eyes, but gave him a small smile. "I wish I had your optimism."

Maxwell looked at his watch and jumped. "I'd better get going. Gotta get dressed and...other things," he petered out, and I could tell he was deliberately hiding something, but he didn't give me time to investigate. He waved and darted out the door, leaving me alone in my room once more. I readjusted my tie for the thousandth time, then decided to head to the ballroom early. Better to get this night over with, I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later, noblemen and women trickled into the ballroom, marveling at its beautiful decorations. My father's opening remarks were brief and unmemorable, at least for me. I was busy watching the guests, and soon enough, I was facing a line of women that seemed both overwhelming and also, too small to give me a proper chance at finding "the one." Not that I believed in such ideas; or, at least, I didn't believe _I_ was destined for such romance.

Olivia Nevrakis was the first to greet me in the receiving line, and I welcomed her warmly with a kiss on the cheek. I had known Olivia since childhood, and while I had never had romantic feelings for her, I was looking forward to reconnecting with her over the course of the season. "It's been too long," I told her as she smiled sweetly at me.

"Indeed, I do hope you'll save a dance for me this evening so that we can spend some time catching up."

"Of course, it would be my honor. Unfortunately, our time in the receiving line is limited, but I will find you later."

Olivia curtsied as she stepped away, letting the next woman in line step up to greet me.

One by one, I was presented to noble women from each duchy and county in Cordonia, plus a few other countries as well. Most were familiar to me, even if I hadn't met them personally. "Hello, I hope you'll forgive me, but I don't think we've met...of course, it's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Penelope. You look lovely this evening. I hope you're enjoying yourself so far." I repeated this, or something very similar, to nearly everyone, and got equally homogeneous replies in return.

Just as I was beginning to think I would lose my mind before the end of the social season, a thoroughly mysterious, if not entirely unfamiliar, woman was presented to me who changed everything. Like many of the suitors, she was wearing a mask with her ball gown, but she had a beautiful smile that seemed to hint at secrets I should like to unravel. I began the same way as I had before, with a slight bow and a "Hello." I couldn't tear my eyes from hers as I continued; my mind was searching to place her, but the mask was making it impossible. "You'll have to forgive me, but I don't think we've met."

Through her mask, her hazel eyes sparkled with mischief. "Oh?" She asked, and her voice was so familiar, I thought I must have met her before. "And how does a prince greet a beautiful mystery woman?" She asked with a slight flip of her gently curling hair. Her red dress and devil horns seemed to suit her perfectly.

"With a kiss on the hand, I hope?" I took her soft, ivory hand in mine and gave it a gentle kiss.

She giggled, and my heart fluttered a little. "Yep, that's what you did the first time we met, too."

My eyes widened as I realized how she must feel snubbed, if we knew each other and I did not recognize her. "I'm so sorry, my lady, but with the mask, I can't place you."

"It's alright," she assured me. "We only met once. Although it _was_ just yesterday, so maybe I should be a little upset that your memory is so fleeting."

Yesterday? The familiar voice suddenly felt like a brick upside my head, of course, how could I be so thick? "Riley?! I thought I'd never see you again!" I moved to hug her before remembering where I was. This was Cordonia, not New York. I stepped back, but kept smiling widely at the woman I had been wanting to see all day.

"So this is a good surprise, I hope?" She asked, and I nearly laughed.

"The best. But, how did you get here?"

As Riley explained herself, I realized that she was the reason both Drake and Maxwell had been acting squirrelly earlier. They were both hiding the fact that Riley was in Cordonia. I really had the best friends in the world.

"I just can't believe you would come all this way, for me."

She smiled a shy sort of smile, and looked up at me with large eyes. "Last night was really special," she said. "I didn't want it to be the last time I saw you."

"I felt the same way." I stared at Riley for a long moment, wishing so badly that we could kiss the way we had last night. My bodyguard, Bastien, must have sensed the tension, because he discreetly cleared his throat, bringing me back to my senses. I let Riley know our time was short, that I would have to move on to the next suitors in just a moment.

"In that case," she said, "I want to know how you're doing."

I couldn't believe my ears. "At a time like this, you're asking about _me_?" She should be filled with a million questions, but the fact that she chose to ask about my own feelings was...incredible. Incredibly Riley, I decided.

"I'm only here _because_ of you, Liam," she said, as if her question were the only sensible one in the world.

She could have no idea how much her words meant to me. After thinking about my response, I told Riley, "This whole thing...it's a lot of pressure, but I knew what I was getting into. The princes of Cordonia can only have so much say over who they marry, and I understand why. It doesn't make it easier, but it's what I was raised for." Seeing the impatient faces of the women behind her, I told Riley with a frown that our time was up.

"I understand," she assured me. "We really aren't in New York any more."

"No. But I hope I'll see you again later tonight, if you'll save a dance for me."

She nodded with a small smile, before walking away. I turned to the next suitor in line, but I have no memory of what I might have said to her, as I was thinking of nothing but Riley.


	4. Chapter 4

"Pardon me," came the sweet voice of salvation, as Riley interrupted my conversation with Lady Penelope. "But I believe this is our dance."

I stifled my smile as much as possible as I apologized to Lady Penelope and took Riley's hand, leading her to the dance floor. "Thank you for extracting me from that conversation," I said in a low voice. Lady Penelope was the only daughter of the Duke of Portavira. She was very kind, but had little to offer in the way of conversation, other than telling me about her pet poodles. On that topic, it seemed, she could speak endlessly. Not that I don't love dogs, but...well, I was very pleased to be dancing with Riley now.

She looked worried as the song began, and admitted that she didn't know the steps. "Just follow my lead," I told her, and placed her hands in the right position. She responded effortlessly to my cues, and we danced elegantly for a few measures before we spoke again.

"You're a wonderful dancer," she told me, and I grinned.

"My parents would be thrilled to hear that all those years of dance lessons paid off." As I gazed into Riley's eyes, hazel with a starburst of deeper brown, I frowned. "I'm very glad that I got a moment alone with you, Riley," I said. The social season was a lot for anyone, but I was worried about how Riley would fare being thrown into courtly life as she was.

"Relatively alone," she corrected me with a smile. "There's only about a hundred people watching us right now."

I guided her through the steps of the waltz as we moved towards a set of french doors which led out to a quiet balcony. Once there, we could still hear the music, but the din of the ballroom had faded away. "Now," I said, once we were properly alone. "I want to know how you are. I trust you are being well taken care of here?"

She nodded and told me that Maxwell had been very kind, helping her settle in at the palace. She had yet to meet Bertrand, and I felt I should warn her about him. "He's...different from Maxwell," I said, trying to be diplomatic about it. "More serious. But," I added quickly, "Their house has an excellent reputation, mostly due to him." I paused, but Riley didn't say anything. She looked thoughtful, as if drinking in my words. After a pause, I asked her how she was liking Cordonia, and her face lit up with a smile.

"It's beautiful," she told me. "Well, from what I've seen. I'm looking forward to getting to know it during the season."

"I do hope you'll like what you see. If you were to become Queen, this would be your new home, after all."

As soon as I said it, I regretted it. Riley's face fell, and her countenance grew somber. "Right..." she said slowly. "I guess loving the country is an important quality for a queen-to-be."

I carried on our conversation, talking about Cordonia's history, because it was important for her to know, but mentally, I was berating myself for bringing it up so soon after her arrival. I had to remember that this wasn't normal for Riley. She wasn't like every other woman here; she hadn't been raised dreaming of becoming Queen. She just met a guy she liked, and came to get to know him better. "I'm sorry," I said at last, "I didn't mean to burden you with this." I quickly shook my head, as if trying to clear it.

"Liam, you can tell me anything. I'm here for you." The way Riley said those words, I knew she didn't just mean _here_ in Cordonia. I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that I hadn't sent her running, at least not yet. I grinned widely, switching topics.

"True, but I can at least take time to sprinkle in some tales of my misspent youth."

As I told Riley about Maze Tag with Drake and falling out of a tree, I couldn't help smiling - not just at the memories, but at the way her eyes crinkled when she laughed, and how her interjections were so natural, as if they were a part of the story, too. As I reached the end of the story, I realized that the song was ending, but I made no move to drop my hold on Riley. She didn't either, so we stayed swaying to the silence for a few minutes as we continued talking.

"Well," Riley said, "I want to meet the Liam who plays hooky and sleeps in trees."

She was smiling - flirting, really. But her words seemed to hit me in the stomach as I wondered if I could possibly be the man she wanted me to be. "I miss those carefree summers, but those days are over for me," I said somberly. I looked toward the ballroom and dropped my hands, offering Riley an arm as we walked back to the party. "We'll have to say good night soon," I told her.

"Is this how it's going to be for the next few months? Stealing a couple of minutes here and there?"

"As I said, things are different here. I should spend time with the other ladies, to be fair to them." I leaned in close and whispered, "But believe me when I say that I wish this night didn't have to end."

"Well, the ball's ending but who says the night has to end, too?" As she spoke, I could see her eyes light up, a mischievous smile gracing her lips.

"The last time you got that gleam in your eye, we ended up on a boat to the Statue of Liberty."

"Do you regret it?"

"Never. What are you proposing?"

"Would you like to meet me at the hedge maze?"

"Yes, but I don't think my body guards would let me out there alone."

"You won't be alone, you'll be with me."

"I think they'd like that even less."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Because we both know how much I _want_ to."

"Well, I understand if you can't make it. But if you think you can play hooky for a few hours, I'll be waiting at the entrance to the maze in twenty minutes." With those final words, Riley turned and strode off, leaving me standing like a fool in the center of the dance floor, still grinning like an idiot. After she disappeared, I shook my head and looked around, finding Bastien standing discreetly in an alcove nearby.

"I think," I told him, "You can take the rest of the evening off. I'm going to, uh, take a walk before turning in for the night."

The way Bastien looked at me told me he knew precisely what was going on, but finally he nodded. I turned from him and started towards the main doors of the ballroom, but was pulled aside at the last minute by Regina.

"How did things go this evening?" She asked me. I hid my annoyance at the interruption and smiled politely.

"Everyone was lovely," I said. "I'm certain the social season is going to be quite memorable."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I heard about the Beaumont's ridiculous sponsorship. I hope you know better than to be side-tracked by a _waitress_."

I was saved from answering by one of the servants, who had been placed in charge of arrangements for the garden party the next day. "Pardon me, your majesties," she said nervously. "Before you retire for the evening, I believe you both still need to give approval for the seating arrangements tomorrow."

"I'll leave that to the Queen," I said with a curt nod, and disappeared through the doors before she could stop me.

Instead of going straight to the hedge maze, I stopped in my room for a moment to collect my thoughts. Looking in the mirror, I raked my fingers through my hair, sighing heavily as I thought about Riley. The way Regina had called her _a waitress, _with the same tone as if she were calling her a felon - it made me angry, and I hit the top of my dressing table, rattling the bottles of cologne and lotion that littered the top. After a few deep breaths, I left for the hedge maze.

As soon as I saw Riley, her smile melted any lingering negative emotions, and I offered her my arm to head into the maze. Instead, she decided we should play maze tag, and hit my shoulder as she took off running. "Cheater!" I cried, but couldn't help laughing. Her energy was infectious, and I took off after her, tagging her and racing ahead. I didn't want to get too far ahead, so after rounding a corner, I paused for breath. When I saw her coming, I started running, but she caught me by my coattails and sprinted ahead.

As I rounded the last corner, I had my arm out ahead of me, hoping to tag her at the last minute, but instead I ran straight into her and we went tumbling to the ground. I wrapped that arm around her waist to shield her from the ground, and ended up lying with her on top of me. As we panted, catching our breath, I stared transfixed at her dark hair, falling out of its pins and letting curls frame her oval face. She smelled like jasmine and citrus, and her lips were stained with the faint remains of burgundy lipstick, worn off on napkins and wine glasses at the ball.

"I win," she said at last, grinning at me.

I laughed. "How do you figure that?"

"Easy. I'm on top."

I smiled and stared at her for a moment longer, looking into her bright eyes, which reflected the twinkling lights of the garden around us. I knew I should move, but she was light and warm and..."There's something about you," I told her. "It just feels right to be around you."

"Are you sure it's not just the flowers and twinkling lights?" she asked with a smirk.

I reached a hand up to cup her cheek, and relished the feel of her smooth skin under my fingertips. "I'm sure," I said, barely able to make the sounds, because I was feeling breathless - and not from the game of tag.

I wanted so badly to kiss her, but I was going to resist - until she leaned towards me, and I knew she wanted it just as badly as I did. I pressed my lips against hers, nervously at first. But as she drew herself closer, deepening our kiss, I gave in, clutching desperately at her back as she wrapped her hands around my neck, tangling one in my hair. I wove my fingers through her wayward curls, taking her lower lip between my teeth until she moaned into my mouth. After what felt like forever and also no time at all, I pulled away, panting. I let my forehead touch hers for a moment, until she stood up. She offered me a hand and helped me to my feet.

"We shouldn't..." I said, even though we just _had_. "I don't know what will happen, and I..." I couldn't find the words, but she said she understood, and we started walking back towards the palace, hand in hand.

As I lay in bed that night, I replayed that kiss over and over again, and thought about how Regina had warned me not to get "side-tracked." After that night, I felt like the rest of the social season was just side-tracking me from spending time with Riley.


	5. Chapter 5

"And then, Lady Emory spent at least fifteen minutes describing her new parlor in _excruciating_ detail, as if I have nothing better to do than to indulge her tacky notion of interior design."

I was sitting at the breakfast table, half-listening as Regina recounted some of her experiences at the masquerade. I finished up as quickly as I could and had just stood to rise when she said, "Oh, Liam, dear. Your father asked me to tell you, he'd like to speak with you in his study before you leave for the races today."

"Of course. Thank you, Regina." I bowed and made my way towards my father's study. When I arrived, he was deep in thought, shifting his attention between an ancient looking manuscript and a freshly printed folio of paperwork. I cleared my throat, and he looked up at me.

"Liam, thank you for coming," he said, smiling and motioning for me to take a seat. "I wanted to check in with you after the festivities last night. It was...an interesting selection of suitors, wouldn't you say?"

I resisted the urge to snort derisively. Riley was the only interesting part of the night, as far as I could tell. "It certainly made me eager for the rest of the social season," I replied carefully.

My father nodded and studied me for a long moment. "Any...first impressions? Front-runners?"

It was obvious he was angling to see if I was interested in Riley, but I wasn't sure I wanted to give him that much information quite yet. Instead, I mentioned Lady Olivia. "As you know, we've been close since childhood. I'm aware she has some rough edges, but I think we might compliment each other well."

My father nodded carefully. "And what do you think of the young American whom the Beaumonts have chosen to sponsor?"

So, he wasn't going to let me get away without talking about it. "Lady Riley," I said slowly. "It was certainly a surprise to see her last night, but I won't pretend I didn't enjoy her company."

"Just remember, my boy, that you are not just choosing your wife-"

"I'm choosing the future queen of Cordonia, I know, father. You can trust that I will do what's right for the country."

He nodded and dismissed me, and I marched out of his office a little more brusquely than I should have. I felt like a petulant child. I knew my father was in the right here; he was just making sure I was thinking clearly, and what did I really know about Riley? What sort of queen would she be? All the same, I was angry at him for bringing it up.

I decided to go see Drake before the royal motorcade left for Honeyhill Downs. I texted him, and found he was enjoying coffee on the veranda in the south wing, which was where he made his home. I raced there to join him, and settled in with a cup of my own before we spoke a single word to one another.

"Are you looking forward to the races?" I said at last.

He sipped his coffee and stared out at the gardens below us. "Should be good," he said, "I hope you're ready to lose a bet or two." He snuck a glance at me, grinning.

"Don't count your apples before they're ripe," I retorted.

"So..." he said slowly, setting down his drink and leaning back in his chair. "I didn't get a chance to talk to you after the ball last night. What do you think about Maxwell bringing the waitress here?"

"You mean _Riley_?" I said, a slight warning in my tone.

"Right. Her. Think she'll make it through the season?"

I looked into my dark coffee and frowned. "I hope so." After a beat I turned to my best friend. "Would you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"Would you...keep an eye on Riley? I won't be able to see as much of her as I'd like, but I want to make sure she's not overwhelmed by courtly life. She's being thrown in the deep end here, and I'd like to at least give her a life preserver."

"So...you want me to be her life preserver?"

"If it's not too much to ask."

Drake sighed heavily and shook his head, but said, "I'll take care of her for you, Liam."

I smiled widely and clapped my friend on the shoulder. "I can always rely on you, Drake. Thank you." I stood to leave. "I'll see you there. Remember, we'll have a private tent near the starting line."

"Yeah, I'll meet you there."

* * *

Later that day, I stood alone in my viewing tent at Honeyhill Downs, waiting for the first of the races to begin. I stood by the railing to the track, and leaned against it. My eyes narrowed as I watched the commotion of traffic on the other side of the track. There were two pink tents set up just opposite me, and while I couldn't see inside them, I knew this was where my suitors were to watch the races. I wondered which tent Riley was in, and how she was getting along with the other ladies. She seemed like the sort of person who could make friends with nearly anyone, but I knew that not all of the court's noblewomen would be particularly friendly, especially to an outsider like Riley.

"Nice day for a race."

I jumped when I heard Riley's voice, and turned to see her smiling up at me with a mixture of pride and humor. "Lady Riley!" I yelped.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt your thoughts?" Her face was serious, but her words were teasing.

"Well, sort of," I admitted. "But, I was...I was actually just thinking of you."

"Really?"

"Just wondering where you were in the stands."

"Well, now you know." She smiled again, and I couldn't help marvelling at her.

"How did you manage it?" I asked.

"As much as I'd love to impress you with my daring feats of rebelliousness," she said, "Drake let me in." She was holding on to the railing, but leaning away from it, stretched back as far as she could go.

I turned to face her, leaning my back against the railing and crossing my arms casually. "He's never been one to follow the rules. Which is probably why he's my best friend. I'm lucky you caught him."

"Well," she said, taking a step back. "Luck wasn't all there was to it." Her voice was no longer playful, and I gave her a questioning look. "He said you had asked him to follow me," she said, clearly annoyed.

I stood up and stuffed my hands in my pockets, trying to look penitent. "I just wanted to make sure you were being taken care of."

She nodded and relaxed slightly, though her tone was still a little on edge. "Thank you. But, I can take care of myself."

I took Riley's hand and pulled her close to me. With my free hand, I cupped her face and stared at her deeply. "Riley," I said, "I believe you. You are extraordinary." She _had_ to know this. I never meant to insult her by asking Drake to look after her. "I just can't help looking after people I care about."

After studying me carefully for a moment, she nodded and offered me a small smile, which made me beam. Just then, Drake appeared from the entrance to the tent, and I jumped away from Riley, looking back towards the racetrack, praying Drake wouldn't notice - or at least, wouldn't _mention_ \- the terrible blush I could feel creeping up my neck.

"The race is about to start," I said, not sure who I was talking to.

"Don't let me interrupt," Drake said, and I cursed him internally because I could hear the teasing smile in his voice without having to see it.

"Don't be stupid," Riley said, "Come on in." She was so calm and collected, I felt extra foolish for my embarrassment. Drake joined us at the railing, handing me a beer, which I gratefully sipped to soothe my nerves.

"Shall we sit?" I said, turning to Riley. She did, and I sat next to her, with Drake on my other side. While half-watching the first few races, we slowly scooted our chairs into a half-circle, so we could all talk more casually. I savored each time I made Riley laugh with a silly story from Drake's and my childhood. She entertained us with her own tales of being a young troublemaker in a small, conservative town. Before I knew it, the last race of the day was about to begin.

"I'm thinking Twilight Dash takes the crown," I decided as the final horses were announced. Drake insisted it was Marabelle's Dream who would win, so I proposed a wager.

"The usual?" He asked.

I pursed my lips a little, almost regretting I brought it up. But of course, I couldn't back down now.

"What's the usual?" Riley asked.

I ran an anxious hand through my hair. "Ever since Drake and I were little, we always bet each other push-ups."

"Not just any push-ups," Drake corrected.

"Push-ups while the other person sits on your back." It sounded weird and silly as I explained it, and I studied Riley carefully to gauge her reaction.

"That's adorable," she gushed, although by the look in her eyes just before she spoke, I would have sworn she was thinking of a more _adult _adjective.

Drake, though, seemed offended at her declaration. He squared his shoulders and protested that it was not adorable, but rugged and manly.

"Yes," I said, stifling a laugh, "Very tough, I'd say."

With the terms of the bet settled, we were about to settle back for the race, when I got an idea. "I think we'd be incredibly rude to leave out Riley. Maybe she should be the one to sit on the loser's back?" _This is what diplomats call a win-win_, I thought. _Either I win the bet, or I have Riley sit on my back while I impress her with push-ups._

So I was surprised, and a little disheartened, when she turned down my offer.

"Why?" Drake asked.

"In the words of Mr. Darcy," said Riley, "I can admire you better from here." That got me, and I almost missed the start of the race because I was laughing so hard.

I wasn't even mad when Marabelle's Dream crossed the finish line first, and Drake cheered in victory.

I grinned as I stood, ready to make good on our bet. With Riley watching, I took more enjoyment than I should have from removing my shirt, especially as I could see her jaw almost drop at the sight of my bare chest. I was happy to know that my time in the gym had not been for nothing. "Don't want to get my clothes sweaty," I told Riley with a wink as I discarded my shirt.

"Enough flirting," Drake groaned. "Push-up time."

Dutifully, I dropped to the ground, waiting for Drake to add his weight before I started my ten push-ups. Drake was probably around 170 pounds of muscle, so I admit I was struggling with the last few, but I did my best to act casual as I finally stood and dusted myself off.

"Color me impressed," Riley said, making me blush. I quickly put back on my shirt and blazer while Drake teased me a little. He made up for it, though, as he always does. He offered to find Maxwell for Riley, in order to give her and I a moment alone together before we had to part ways.

As soon as we were alone, I turned to face Riley, stepping as close as I dared. I thanked her for coming to see me. "I'm not exaggerating when I say that you made my day."

"You made mine, too," she said, looking up at me with her bright, wondrous eyes. I could see her mind working, turning over an idea, and after a beat, she said, "How about a goodbye kiss?"

I glanced at the entrance to the tent, checking that we were truly alone. Then, I closed the small gap between us and pulled her towards me. Our kiss was brief, but memorable. On the way to the garden party, I found myself smiling stupidly as I licked my lips, tasting, or maybe just remembering, a faint echo of beer and lip gloss.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, shut up," I said to Drake, grinning, as we drove to the garden party. We were alone in the limo, so I was able to speak bluntly with my best friend.

"I didn't say anything," he replied, smirking while he eyed me carefully.

"Yes, but I know you well enough to know what you're thinking."

"And what's that?"

"That I'm an absolute fool and that I'm utterly smitten with Lady Riley."

"Wasn't going to use quite those words," he said, giving a snort of a laugh, "But, yeah, basically."

I shook my head, looking down at my hands in my lap. "Maybe I am."

"Well, for what it's worth, I think you could do worse."

A short while later, we arrived at the picnic, and Drake disappeared as I took my place on the lawn where we would be playing croquet. I found my stomach fluttering as I waited for the ladies, although I allowed myself to admit, in my head, that it was truly just _one_ lady I was waiting eagerly to see. Once all the ladies arrived, Regina announced the beginning of the game. Both she and I were to choose a partner from among the suitors. It was a chance to get to know some of the ladies better, and it also showed who I, and my family, were taking the most seriously. I knew that Regina would choose Madeleine, though it seemed to cause quite a stir with the rest of the crowd when she announced her choice of partner.

My father had made quite clear to me that I was to choose Lady Olivia. _It's what the court expects, and it's best not to slight a Nevrakis this early in the social season,_ he had said. He wasn't at the garden party, but even so, I surprised myself by disobeying him. As the court turned their attention to me, I singled out Riley from the crowd, and smiled at her. "As for myself," I said, "I shall choose Lady Riley."

Another murmur of whispers swept through the crowd, but Riley smiled politely as she took her place at my side. She curtsied to myself, Regina, and Madeleine, then, turning to me she whispered, her voice a bit worried, "Did I mention I've never played croquet?"

"Just do what I do," I told her, "You'll be fine. And if nothing else, we'll manage a few extra moments together."

"I guess it's worth it then," she said, smiling up at me with her angelic face, and I realized that it _was _worth it - disobeying my father, that is. Just for a few extra moments with Riley.

Although, as it turned out, she was a decent shot, and we actually won the game. I fought to keep my composure as we exchanged handshakes with Regina and Madeleine, and then was immediately set upon by a half dozen of the other suitors who all wanted to congratulate me on the victory. It wasn't until several minutes later that I managed to find Riley again, and we joined Hana, Drake, and Maxwell at a table for tea. We all chatted amiably, but I found myself preoccupied with Riley the entire time; noticing her smile, her laugh, the sparkle in her eyes as she proposed a "jailbreak" later that evening.

She was utterly entrancing, and so I absolutely had to indulge her, and promised her, as well as the rest of our friends, that I would do my best to sneak out past curfew that night so that we could visit a bakery for some pastry that Riley had a craving for. I mean, it was absolutely ridiculous. And yet, I found myself that night, lowering myself out my bedroom window, landing unceremoniously on a prickly rose bush and grateful that no one was around to see.

I dusted myself off, making sure I still looked presentable, before making my way as stealthily as I could across the palace gardens to the gates where my friends were waiting. For my endeavours thus far, I was rewarded by a wide grin from Lady Riley, and we all started the long walk into town. Honestly, looking back, I don't remember much about the conversation there, or at the bakery. I remember that the cronuts were just as delicious as Riley had promised, and that she blushed when I put an arm around her. But for me, the most memorable part of the evening was the walk home.

Riley and I lagged behind our friends, and my heart leaped as she laced her hand with mine. She was so beautiful in the moonlight, it almost hurt to look at her. I kept my eyes on the road ahead of us as I thanked her, and told her how glad I was she was there.

As I said this, I could feel her tense beside me. "I've been wondering if it was a good idea to come," she said quietly.

"Of course it was!" I assured her, wondering where this train of thought was coming from. Perhaps Regina had been harsher with Riley than I realized. "I'm so glad you came."

I watched her uneasily, and she seemed like she couldn't meet my gaze. "I know," she said, "It's just..." she hesitated, then spat her words out quickly, "Can I really be queen? I sometimes worry that I'm just going to make it harder for you to make the right choice."

A fought a lump in my throat. She was right; I didn't know yet whether I'd be able to choose her as Queen, but I knew I wanted to. But I didn't want her to regret her decision to come. I stopped walking and pulled Riley close to me. She still wasn't looking at me, so I reached up and tilted her chin up. "Hey," I said. "Don't worry about me. You've already given me more than you can possibly know. Whatever else happens, I don't regret the time we've spent together."

She nodded, eyes fixed on mine. I leaned in, about to kiss her, when suddenly she turned away. She kept hold of my hand, pulling me with her as she began walking again. I let out a slow. tense breath as we walked silently the rest of the way back to the palace.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning after our late-night cronut run, I didn't get to see Riley. The unspoken questions and tension between us had dissipated a bit by the time we reached home, but I was anxious to speak to her again, to make sure she was feeling alright about everything. I wouldn't get the chance to see her, however, until two days later, when the court reached Lythikos. First, I had to deal with my father.

He called me into his private office first thing in the morning, and I knew as soon as I entered that I was in trouble. I took a seat and waited for him to begin the conversation. He stared at me carefully for a long minute, his hands tented in front of his chin as if he were deep in thought.

"You know I love Leo and you both equally, Liam," he started, and I nodded, confused about where this was heading. He continued, "But I can't deny the fact that I was glad when Leo abdicated. You have always been destined for the throne, I think. You have the temperament for it. You're responsible, loyal. You always do what's best for Cordonia."

I sucked in air through my nose and slowly let it out through my mouth. I had heard this speech often enough, in one form or another, that I could probably finish it for my father. But I didn't interrupt, and so he continued, "I've never doubted that you will make the right choice for Cordonia when it comes to selecting a bride. But, after speaking with Regina about your behavior yesterday, I must say, I am worried for Lady Riley."

I furrowed my eyebrows, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, son, do you really believe that this...commoner, this American with no knowledge of Cordonia or our politics, would be a suitable choice for Queen?"

"I think Lady Riley might surprise you," I said, though I must admit my voice was unsure in my father's commanding presence.

"She might. She might not. But the more time you spend with her, Liam, the higher her hopes will be. And the harder it will be when you _don't_ select her."

I gripped the arm of my chair tightly, but made sure to keep my face stoic. There was no point arguing with my father. Even so, I wasn't about to agree to stop spending time with Riley. So I...compromised. "Father, if I have to marry for Cordonia at the end of the social season, is it so wrong for me to enjoy the company of whomever I want for the remainder of the season?"

My father narrowed his eyes, but eventually nodded. "As long as you know where she stands."

I fought the urge to argue, and simply nodded. He dismissed me and I took my leave quickly, nearly slamming into Drake just outside the office doors.

"Oh, Drake, were you looking for me?" I asked.

He glared at me and shook his head, storming off. I hurried after him, dragging him into a nearby library where we could talk privately.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him.

"I'm just busy. Need to pack before we leave tomorrow." He wasn't meeting my eye, gazing at some point just over my left shoulder.

"Are you sure that's all?"

He nodded and brushed past me. "And I thought I'd ride up with Maxwell and Riley. They've got some room since Bertrand isn't going. See you around, okay?"

"O...kay," I said, to no one but myself, as Drake was already gone. Whatever was going on with him, it would have to wait. I knew there was no forcing Drake to talk about something before he was ready. I shook my head and made my way to my next appointment, trying to put both Drake and Riley out of my mind, at least for the moment.

The next day, I arrived at Olivia's ski chateau in the late morning. I was the first of the court to arrive, and Olivia was waiting eagerly to whisk me away for ice skating.

"This place is as beautiful as ever," I remarked as we took our first steps onto the frozen lake outside the chateau.

"Yes," Olivia agreed, "Although I don't get to enjoy it as often as I'd like."

"You're pretty busy these days."

"You're one to talk," she said with a slight laugh. She nudged my shoulder with hers, then slipped her hand in mine and pulled me forwards across the lake. "I can't remember the last time we got to spend time together one on one like this."

"I...suppose that's true," I said carefully. Olivia had always been like a sister to me, but since the start of the social season, she had been acting much more affectionately towards me than usual. I just wasn't sure whether it was _me_ or the crown she was courting. "This whole thing has been more emotionally exhausting than I expected," I admitted.

The lake was beginning to fill up with other nobles skating around us, but Olivia was focused entirely on me. We skated silently for a while, and then she inhaled like she was about to say something, but at that moment, Maxwell came barrelling through us, wrenching our hands apart. He called out to Olivia, and hip-checked me on his way past, sending me flailing away from them...and directly into Lady Riley's path.

Gracefully, Riley skated out of my way, sticking out a hand for me to grab onto as I sailed past. My face red from embarrassment, I steadied myself as quickly as possible and soon, Riley and I were skating around the lake together, hand in hand. As usual, conversation came easily with Riley, and I found myself telling her all about my childhood with Olivia. Too soon, though, Olivia found us again, and I was forced to leave Riley to attend to my duties - in this case, continuing to skate with Olivia. Since she was hosting the court, I owed it to her to spend some extra time with her. And of course, I had to spend time with all of the ladies in turn. My stomach was knotted by the time we finished skiing later that afternoon. There were more than a few ladies that would probably make excellent Queens, but it was clear to me that there was only one who would be an excellent wife, at least for me. And it wasn't who my father wanted me to pick.


End file.
